hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
El Urgencia
Lyrics Six-pack in hands, stage dive to the pit Hustle the ladies, got guerrilla tactics I'm creeping through the show and I'm scanning for hoes Girl's got a bag of sniffles, wanna do the "no-nos" Get back to the bus, it's the end of the night Get back to the bus and get out of my life 'Cause I got people to see, hoes as freaky as me I'm rolling to the after-party with my boy, Charles Scene Picked up a few friends, now I'm dipping with bitches Sock the bitch to my right, I'm saying "click it or ticket" Girl feeling my ride, now she's getting suspicious This a brand new Miata as I'm hitting them switches I ride behind Charlie as he's popping a wheelie I finally made it to the party, now he's copping a feely See Da Kurlzz out front doing tricks on his Heelies ("Oh, hi, guys!") Now I'm finna' get down, yelling "somebody, beer me!" So chug this beer with me Get drunk with Charlie Scene Sense this urgency 'Cause I ain't trying to get drunk alone So smoke this joint with me Get high off Funny's weed Sense this urgency 'Cause I ain't trying to get high alone I roll up to the party in my Honda Funny followed me in his Mazda Miata Damn, what a baller Top down, what a primadonna The spinners that he brought are Straight out up AutoZone for thirty dollars Money we have nada Let's go inside, I'll follow They didn't let us in, so we hopped a Wall, but I dropped ya' That's when I lost ya' I didn't try to call ya' I ran into a crowd of celebrities and papa- -Razzi, and they shot up Pictures of me and Dennis Hopper Now I need a doctor Yo, Lil Jon, yeah? (What?) Crunk juice and vodka's Turning me into a monster One more shot and I'm a goner (But, Charlie Scene, I saw ya' Stick your dick in the salsa!) I don't want no drama I'd rather have my anaconda deep-throated by piranhas So take these pills with me Got 'em from J-D-O-G Sense this urgency 'Cause I don't wanna get high alone So take this ecstasy They must be J3T's Sense this urgency 'Cause I ain't trying to get down alone Hey, who's going to the rave tonight, huh? Hey, we'll see Da Kurlzz there, he'll be rave-popping Oh, odela fool Now who wants to get pussy? (Oh!) So chug this beer with me Get drunk with Charlie Scene Sense this urgency 'Cause I ain't trying to get drunk alone So smoke this joint with me Get high off Funny's weed Sense this urgency 'Cause I ain't trying to get high alone (I'm fucking horny now!) Personnel *Charlie Scene - clean vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, vocals *Deuce - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar, clean vocals *Lil Jon - additional vocals Trivia *This song's name is in Spanish, with its Spanish meaning being: "the urgency." **The second song with a title in a different language is "Le Deux," which was released on the deluxe edition of the band's second album, American Tragedy. *Additional vocals by rapper Lil Jon (most notable for his 2014 hit, "Turn Down for What") are featured in this song, scratched from a song by the rapper and placed on this track. Category:Songs Category:Desperate Measures